01 Stycznia 2004
Logo.jpg 06:00 Kino Teleferii; Królowa Śniegu; (The Snow Queen); 1995 film animowny prod. angielskiej (76'); reż: Martin Gates 07:15 Rupert; - Rupert i śniegowy bałwan; serial animowany prod. francuskiej 07:40 Ja mrówka; 2001 film dokumentalny prod. japońskiej; reż: Norikazu Takeda 08:00 Kino Teleferii; Dawno temu w trawie; (A Bug's Life); 1998 film animowany prod. USA; reż: John Lasseter 09:30 Klan; odc. 776 - Sylwester; telenowela TVP; wyk: Tomasz Stockinger, Agnieszka Kotulanka i inni 10:00 Miś; 1980 komedia prod. polskiej (112'); reż: Stanisław Bareja; wyk: Stanisław Tym, Christine Paul-Podlaski, Krzysztof Kowalewski 12:00 Anioł Pański; Orędzie Ojca Świętego z okazji Światowego Dnia Pokoju 12:20 Dziennikowa Szopka Noworoczna Jacka Fedorowicza 13:10 Wiadomości; oraz powtórzenie orędzia noworocznego Prezydenta RP 13:30 Turniej Czterech Skoczni; Ga Pa 16:00 Sylwestrowa Lista Przebojów; (STEREO) 16:30 Plebania; odc. 370; serial TVP stereo 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaś Fasola. Nadciąga totalny kataklizm; 1997 komedia prod. angielskiej (86'); reż: Mel Smith; wyk: Rowan Atkinson, Burt Reynolds, Pamela Reed 18:45 Eurowizja 2004 - konkurs polski 19:00 Wieczorynka; Pan Andersen opowiada; - Królowa Śniegu cz. II; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:02 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Show; 2003 komedia sensacyjna prod. polskiej (124') zgodą rodziców; reż: Maciej Ślesicki; wyk: Cezary Pazura, Joanna Pietrzak, Dorota Segda, Marian Dziędziel 22:20 Ścigani; (Fled); film sensacyjny prod. USA (94') dla dorosłych; reż: Kevin Hooks; wyk: Laurence Fishburne, Stephen Baldwin, Salma Hayek, Will Patton 23:55 Opowieści z krypty - Rycerz złych mocy; (Tales from the Crypt - Demon Knight); 1994 horror komediowy prod. USA (88') dla dorosłych; reż: Ernest R. Dickerson; wyk: Billy Zane, William Sadler, Jada Pinkett 01:25 Martwe gołębie; (Clay Pigeons); 1998 thriller prod. USA (104') dla dorosłych; reż: David Dobkin; wyk: Vince Vaughn, Georgina Cates, Phil Morris, Scott Wilson 03:15 Zakończenie programu Logo-2.jpg 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom; Józef i wielobarwna szata; (Joseph and the Coat of May Colours); 2000 film animowany prod. amerykańsko-australijskiej (50') 08:00 Panna z mokrą głową; 1994 film fabularny dla młodych widzów (95'); reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Kondrat, Anna Milewska 09:35 Sport 2003, czyli przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 10:45 Hanuman - małpi bożek; (Hanuman); 1998 film fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej (85'); reż: Fred Fougea; wyk: Robert Cavanagh, Tabu, Nathalie Auffret, Khalid Tyabii 12:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 13:40 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza; Największe wydarzenia muzyczne minionego roku 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1028; teleturniej 14:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 559 - Mężczyzna-istota hormonalna; telenowela TVP 14:55 Spotkanie z Balladą - Wizyta w Kopydłowie; cz. 2 - "Karczma"; program rozrywkowy 15:50 Turner i Hooch; (Turner & Hooch); 1989 komedia kryminalna prod. USA (96'); reż: Roger Spottiswoode; wyk: Tom Hanks, Mare Winningham, Reginald Veljohnson, Craig T. Nelson 17:30 7 dni świat; - przegląd roku 2003; program publicystyczny 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:47 Pogoda 18:55 Spartakus; (Spartacus); 1960 dramat historyczny prod. USA (182'); reż: Stanley Kubrick; wyk: Kirk Douglas, Tony Curtis, Laurence Olivier, Jean Simmons 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Szybcy i martwi; (The Quick and the Dead); 1995 western prod. USA (104') zgodą rodziców; reż: Sam Raimi; wyk: Sharon Stone, Gene Hackman, Russell Crowe, Leonardo Di Caprio 00:15 W ramionach mordercy; (In the Arms of a Killer); 1991 film kryminalny prod. USA (91') dla dorosłych; reż: Robert Collins; wyk: Jaclyn Smith, Michael Nouri, John Spencer, Nina Foch 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia.png 06:00 Nie ma róży bez ognia; 1974 komedia prod. polskiej (92'); reż: Stanisław Bareja; wyk: Jacek Fedorowicz, Halina Kowalska, Jerzy Dobrowolski, Stanisława Celińska 07:35 Niech żyje bal-największe przeboje Maryli Rodowicz; koncert (STEREO) 08:20 Złotopolscy; odc. 539 - Kolia równa się kłopoty; telenowela TVP 08:45 Z dziecięcej estrady 09:10 Niebezpieczna Zatoka; odc. 41- Chanda; (Danger Bay); serial przygodowy prod. kanadyjskiej; wyk: Hagan Beggs, Michele Chan, Christopher Crabb, Bill Ferguson 09:35 Laureaci Nowej Tradycji; relacja z wręczenia nagród i koncert narodzonych zespołów folkowych-Nowa Tradycja 2003 10:30 Przygody Joanny; 1994 film fabularny prod. polskiej (88'); reż: Anna Sokołowska; wyk: Kaja Grąbczewska, Ewa Bukowska, Roman Szafrański, Bożena Dykiel 12:00 Anioł Pański; Orędzie Ojca Świętego z okazji Światowego Dnia Pokoju 12:25 Galowy Koncert Jubileuszowy TV Polonia - Mazowsze; (STEREO) 13:10 Wiadomości; i powtórzenie orędzia noworocznego Prezydenta RP 13:25 Wojciech Kilar "Krzesany"; .; wyk: Radiowa Orkiestra Symfoniczna w Krakowie pd. Wojciecha Michniewskiego 13:40 Teatr Telewizji; Błahostka; autor: Józef Hen (68'); reż: Tomasz Zygadło; wyk: Grażyna Barszczewska, Jacek Borkowski, Adrianna Biedrzyńska 14:50 Święta, święta cz. 1; koncert (STEREO); wyk: Artur Orzech, Robert Janson, Piotr Cugowski, Artur Gadowski, Krzysztof Krawczyk, Marek Kościkiewicz, Andrzej Danek, Mieczysław Szcześniak, Kasia Stankiewicz, Beata Bednarz, Patrycja Gola i inni 15:25 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek; 1975 komedia prod. polskiej (57'); reż: Stanisław Bareja; wyk: Janusz Kłosiński, Ryszarda Hanin, Małgorzata Potocka, Janina Sokołowska 16:20 Święta, święta cz. 2 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Dziobem i pazurem; dokumentalny film przyrodniczy Krystiana Matyska 18:05 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; wydarzenia sportowe 2003 19:15 Dobranocka; Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu; - Szpak na nartach; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:02 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:05 Dziennikowa Szopka Noworoczna Jacka Fedorowicza 20:45 Teatr Telewizji; Błahostka; autor: Józef Hen (68'); reż: Tomasz Zygadło; wyk: Grażyna Barszczewska, Jacek Borkowski, Adrianna Biedrzyńska 21:55 Galowy Koncert Jubileuszowy TV Polonia 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Lata dwudzieste...lata trzydzieste; 1983 komedia muzyczna prod. polskiej (102'); reż: Janusz Rzeszewski; wyk: Grażyna Szapołowska, Tomasz Stockinger, Dorota Stalińska, Ewa Kuklińska, Andrzej Stockinger 01:15 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu; - Szpak na nartach; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 01:56 Pogoda dla kierowców 02:00 Dziennikowa Szopka Noworoczna Jacka Fedorowicza 02:45 Święta, święta cz. 1; koncert (STEREO); wyk: Artur Orzech, Robert Janson, Piotr Cugowski, Artur Gadowski, Krzysztof Krawczyk, Marek Kościkiewicz, Andrzej Danek, Mieczysław Szcześniak, Kasia Stankiewicz, Beata Bednarz, Patrycja Gola i inni 03:20 Teatr Telewizji; Błahostka; autor: Józef Hen (68'); reż: Tomasz Zygadło; wyk: Grażyna Barszczewska, Jacek Borkowski, Adrianna Biedrzyńska 04:30 Święta, święta cz. 2 05:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 539 - Kolia równa się kłopoty; telenowela TVP 05:30 Kapitał, czyli jak zrobić pieniądze w Polsce; 1989 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (84'); reż: Feliks Falk; wyk: Piotr Machalica, Gabriela Kownacka, Grzegorz Warchoł, Tadeusz Huk 07:00 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Szczecin.jpeg 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30- 22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.50 Przygody Koziołka Matołka 7.10 Lis Leon 7.45 Kronika regionalna 7.50 Wydarzenia kulturalne roku 2003 8.10 Skarby przyrody 8.45 Świąteczne śpiewanie 9.00 Świat 9.45 Lot nawigatora 11.15 To jest temat 11.45 Ballada o Stańce 12.50 Teleplotki 13.50 Sylwester z TVP 3 15.45 Kronika regionalna 15.50 Turniej tenorów 16.35 Sylwester z TVP 3 17.35 Świat 18.00 Kronika 18.40 J.F.K.- młode lata 20.10 Gwiazdy sportu 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Od pierwszego do pierwszego 21.45 Kabaret Koń Polski 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Serce jak lód 0.50 Zamki grozy 1.20 Zakończenie programu Program Trzeci Gdańsk..png 6.50 Program dnia 6.55 Przygody Koziołka Matołka - polski serial animowany 7.15 Lis Leon - polski serial animowany 7.30 Kurier, Pogoda 7.45 Zespół Katz - koncert 8.30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.45 Halo Trójka 9.00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, Pogoda 9.45 Lot nawigatora - film fabularny, USA, 1986 11.10 To jest temat: Prawo do miłości 11.30 Kurier, Pogoda 11.45 Ballada o Stańce - reportaż z amerykańskiego tournee kwartetu TomaszaStańki, zorganizowanego przez światowy koncern nagraniowy ECM/Universal Music 12.30 Kurier, Pogoda 12.50 Teleplotki - magazyn 13.30 Kurier, Pogoda 13.50 Sylwester z TVP 3 cz. I /powt./ 15.30 Kurier, Pogoda 15.50 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.15 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 16.30 Kurier 16.35 Sylwester z TVP 3 cz. II /powt./ 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda 18.30 Kurier, Pogoda 18.40 J.F.K. - Młode lata cz.2/2/ - film fabularny, USA 20.10 Gwiazdy sportu: Tomasz Kramarczyk 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Od pierwszego do pierwszego - magazyn. Miniony rok podsumują autorzy programu Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21.30 Kurier, Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Koncerty zatrzymane w czasie 22.30 Kurier 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Serce jak lód - francuski film fab., 1992. Reż: Claude Sautet 0.45 Zamki grozy odc.1/19/ "Okrutny mord" - angielski cykl dok, 2001 1.10 Zakończenie programu Logo-10.jpg 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie 06:45 TV Market 07:00 Power Rangers (78) - serial SF (powt.) 07:30 Transformery (35) - serial animowany (powt.) 08:00 Słoneczny patrol 8 (145) - serial (powt.) 09:00 O chłopcu, który uratował Boże Narodzenie - komedia, USA 1996 10:55 Człowiek orkiestra - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1970 12:25 Hot Shots! - komedia, USA 1991 13:55 Rodzina Addamsów: Spotkanie po latach - komedia, USA 1996 15:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy 16:00 Gwiezdne wojny - Mroczne widmo - film SF, USA 1999 18:30 Informacje, Sport 19:00 Sam w domu - po raz trzeci - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1997 21:00 Światowy Idol - ogłoszenie wyników 21:30 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Zostać miss 2 (18) - serial obyczajowy 22:55 Z archiwum "X" (69) - serial sensacyjny 23:50 Człowiek orkiestra - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1970 01:15 Muzyka na bis 05:00 Zakończenie programu Logo-19.png 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (29/52) - serial animowany (powt.) 08:25 Magiczny miecz - film animowany 09:50 Born to Ride - film przygodowy, USA 1991 11:30 Dla ciebie wszystko - wydanie specjalne - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Bez litości - western, USA 1999 14:35 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Siłacze: Polska - Reszta Świata 17:20 Przesyła ekspresowa - komedia, USA 1998 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 Pieniądze to nie wszystko - komedia, Polska 2000 22:00 Wywiad z wampirem - horror, USA 1994 00:05 Nikita (77/96) - serial sensacyjny (powt.) 00:55 Egzekutor - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 02:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 '02 - '08.jpg 6.00 Telesklep 8.00 Alf (99) - serial, USA 8.30 Likaony - film dok. 9.25 Kwiaty we włosach - koncert 10.15 Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz - film familijny, USA 1939 12.05 Ivanhoe - film przygodowy, USA 1952 14.00 Likaony - film dokumentalny 14.55 Dzieciaki do wzięcia - film familijny, USA 1997 16.40 Alf (100) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Gliniarze na motorach (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.05 Doczekać zmroku - film sensacyjny, USA 1967 20.00 Pani gangster - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 21.50 Ścigany (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.45 Trzecia nad ranem - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 0.25 Buntownik - film science fiction, USA 1999 2.00 Koniec programu TV 4 2000-2006 logo.jpg 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn 6.45 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.00 Eek! The Cat (5) - serial animowany 8.30 Klub przyjaciół Stasia i Nel (9) - program dla dzieci 9.00 Dzielny pies Shlloh - film familijny, Wlk. Brytania-USA 1999 10.45 Męskie wakacje - komedia familijna, USA 2001 12.40 Samuraj - dramat kryminalny, Francja 1967 14.40 Drogówka 15.05 Reporter 15.30 Rodzinka na ekranie - czarna komedia, USA 1979 17.00 Dzielny pies Shlloh - film familijny, Wlk. Brytania-USA 1999 19.00 Najcenniejszy dar - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1974 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 To się w głowie nie mieści - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Zabójcze ryzyko - czarna komedia, USA 2000 23.50 Mandingo - dramat kryminalny, USA 1975 2.15 X Laski 2.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 3.35 Sztukateria 4.00 KINOmaniak 4.25 Zakończenie programu SK_PULS_0307.png 8.55 Dzisiaj w programie - Wiadomości Radia Plus 9.00 Słowo dnia - rozważania bibilijne 9.05 Telezakupy 10.30 Gwiazdkowe spotkanie z aniołem 12.00 Słowo dnia - rozważania bibilijne 12.05 Echard - mysz o wielkim sercu - serial anim. 12.30 Titanic - legenda żyje - film dla dzieci 13.30 Powrót - film dok. 14.10 Program religijny, a w nim m.in.: Słowo życia, U Pana Boga za piecem 15.20 Ojciec Pio - film fabularny 17.00 Słowo dnia - rozważania bibiljne 17.05 Będziecie na wczasach - film dok. 17.40 Bitwa o Anglię - film dok. 17.55 Wiadomości Radia Plus 18.00 Rozmowa z Prymasem Polski ks. kardynałem Józefem Glempem 19.00 Echard - mysz o wielkim sercu 6 - serial anim. 19.30 Galeria Marka Karewicza 8 19.50 Słowo dnia - rozważania bibilijne 20.00 Markiza - film kostiumowy, Francja 21.50 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 22.30 Kronika III Pielgrzymki Realizacja zbiorow EXTREME SPORTS 04:00 16mm (1) - reportaż sportowy 04:30 Dzika deska (1) - sporty ekstremalne 05:00 Sportsmania (9) 06:00 Wild Spirits (6) - surfing 06:30 Freerider (19) - sporty ekstremalne 07:00 Telewizja Buntowników (19) 07:30 Współczynnik ryzyka (39) - fun-sport 08:00 Dzika deska (11) - sporty ekstremalne 08:30 Hardkorowcy (23) - sporty ekstremalne 09:30 Kore TV (3) - sporty ekstremalne 10:00 Monster Truck Jam Freestyle (28) - sporty ekstremalne 11:00 Monster Truck Jam Racing: Indianapolis (35) - fun-sport 12:00 X Games VIII (4) - sporty ekstremalne 13:00 UCI 2003 Mountainbike World Cup (15) - kolarstwo górskie 13:30 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2003 (1) - sporty ekstremalne 14:00 Ultimate X - Making Of The Imax Movie (1) - sporty ekstremalne 14:30 O krok za daleko - fun-sport 15:30 Betonowa fala (1) - fun-sport 16:00 X Games VIII (4) - sporty ekstremalne 17:00 Współczynnik ryzyka (40) - fun-sport 17:30 Aka Girl Skater - deskorolki 18:00 Ekstremalne Dziewczyny (13) - surfing 18:30 Gen: / / ex (33) - sporty ekstremalne 19:00 Land Pirates - sporty ekstremalne 20:00 Na wysokich obrotach (3) - sporty motocyklowe 20:30 The Ride Guide Mountainbike 5 (6) - kolarstwo górskie 21:00 UCI 2003 Mountainbike World Cup (15) - kolarstwo górskie 21:30 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2003 (1) - sporty ekstremalne 22:00 X Games VIII Classix (2) - sporty ekstremalne 22:30 Legends of the Extreme - sporty ekstremalne 00:00 OP Boat Challenge - sporty ekstremalne 01:00 X Air Games (4) - sporty ekstremalne 02:00 X Air Games (5) - sporty ekstremalne 03:00 X Air Games (6) - sporty ekstremalne 04:00 X Air Games (7) - sporty ekstremalne CANAL+ NIEBIESKI 05:10 Krwawa niedziela - dramat Wielka Brytania/Irlandia 2002 07:00 Liga polska - najlepsze mecze 2003 - piłka nożna 09:00 Spokojnie, tatuśku! - film obyczajowy USA 1989 11:00 Włamanie na śniadanie - komedia kryminalna USA 2001 13:00 Kolory raju - film obyczajowy Iran 1999 14:30 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Hugh Grant - film dokumentalny USA 2001 15:20 Klątwa skorpiona - komedia USA/Niemcy 2001 17:00 Liga polska - najlepsze mecze 2003 - piłka nożna 18:30 Wtorek - komedia Polska 2001 20:00 NBA Action - koszykówka 20:30 Liga polska - najlepsze mecze 2003 - piłka nożna 23:00 Za ciosem 23:55 Blow - dramat USA 2001 01:55 Strażnik czasu - film sensacyjny USA/Japonia 1994 03:30 Odznaka szeryfa - film sensacyjny USA 2002